brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Ghost
The Royal Ghost is a legendary brawler who is a ghost based troop in clash royale. He has an unique ability to become invisible which makes opponent brawlers unable to see him, the invisibility also cause him not take damage by having the attacks not collides on him. He can also walk through the walls while invisible (not rivers). He uses his sword to damage opponents which will cause a splash damage around the hit brawler and he becomes visible for a short time before becoming invisible again. His super will make funny faces at opponents screen for some thime to disturbs on their brawling. He is quite tanky as he is a melee brawler despite being a sneaky troop. In this game he walks instead of floats because he just likes to walk instead and he moves slightly faster than the normal brawlers due to his speed in clash roayle. He would heave a voice in the game, the same seiyu as in clash royale and its mainly for more realstic feel for the troop/brawler, and brawlers near him should be able to hear him when he is close like nita. Attack: "Crystallized" Sword The royal ghost swings his sword in front of him and dealing medium damage when it hits an opponent brawler, like clash royale his attack does splash damage and the splash radius will be located on the center of struck brawler instead of the area instead of the sword itself does the splash. When he finishes his attacks animation (not when he is initiating his attack like in clash royale), he becomes visible and would take damage and after 0.7 seconds of not attacking he will turns back to invisible. Teammates can see him while invisible. His damage output isint very high because he is meant to do sneak attacks rather than being an aggressor and his invisibility ability of course. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 2 tiles *Reload time: 1.7 seconds *Pierce: 1 (nearest brawler from his attack) then splash around the hit brawler. Health Base Health: 1,100 *'All attacks would not collides on him while invisible thus not taking damage.' Super: Disturbance When he presses his super button, he will make copies of himself to be precise (he still brawl as usual) as an uninteractable and then he make funny translucent faces at each of the opponents screen (covers whole screen to be effective enough) which will disturbs them in their brawl (due to the faces he makes), the translucent properties of the super effectively makes the opponents vision reduced in capability (severely blurs their screen), there will also be sounds of him "moaning" at the opponents screen to also disturbs (its a sound effect but will still be unmutable as sound effect and device volume button) their gamming. His super does not deal damage, only the faces itself on the screen does the job. Upgrade the super to increase his disturbance time on opponents screens. This is similar to Boo's super but boos super is way more frightening in a shorter time of 2 seconds (base duration) Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the disturbance, dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Skins Upgrades *... Trivia *All the brawlers' reload time would be based on the clash counterpart attack speed. *Wow his hitpoints is also 1100 in clash royale. *He is the second ghost based brawler concepted and the first one is Boo from mario. **The difference is that the royal ghost is melee and is pratically weaker than boo due to the rarity. *He might be even more OP in this game compared to clash royale because the fact that his visibility is very short time and gives very low amount of opportunity for opponents to actually deals damage to him due to the time to tuen invisible is same as clash royale which is 0.7 seconds. **Because of this, he is guaranted to be mega tweak and nerf. *When he attacks while he is on the wall tile he will be forced to position outside the nearest wall. *The reason why the main attack name is called Crystallized Sword because in game his sword looks like crystallized, but name might change. *His invisibility is not stated in the special section because this his core mechanics and also its obvious. *His appearance resembles the Royal Giant particularly the facial features and also because of how they both functions: they are both fucking annoying to deal with. *His speed is fast in clash royale, and he is also a short ranged in the game so his speed is 700. *His description is based on the clash royale description of him getting startled when enemies are close enough to him, and this game is a parody based on his clash royale description which is about him when to decides to startle his enemies because he is controlled by a player and when he attacks he turns visible which is the cause of him startle an enemy. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Medieval Brawlers